CJ and Crispo's relationship
CJ and Crispo is the friendship/possible romantic pairing CJ Martin and Crispo Powers. Both CJ and Crispo have been best friends since they were in Kindergarten when CJ saved his live from choking on a stuff toy horse. Both are trying to make the best of Middle School by doing 100 things before they got to High School. They always have each others backs and come to each others rescue when they need them the most. Other Names *'Crisj '(Cris/po and C'J') *'Crisjo '(Cris/'p'o and C'J') Moments Season 1 '100 Things to Do Before High School' *CJ was scared of losing her best friends Crispo and Fenwick. *After Fenwick left CJ she was happy that she still had Crispo. *CJ remember the first time she met Crispo when she save his live from choking and he gave her a hug afterwards. *Crispo took CJ advise on his hair cut and even wore a jacket that she got for him. *CJ got sad when Mindy Minus took Crispo away from her. *CJ wanted to fix her friendship with the guys. *CJ got happy when Crispo wanted to help her and Fenwick save the raccoon. *CJ got sad when Mindy took Crispo away again. *Crispo wanted to help CJ and Fenwick, even though Mindy told him to pick between her and them. *CJ convinced Fenwick and Crispo to help her again. *CJ and Crispo sat next to each other on the bench. *CJ was worried about Crispo when he fell from the crane. *Crispo ran and jumped on the crane to help CJ shut it off. *CJ and Crispo tried to shut off the crane together. *CJ told Fen and Crispo that she didn't want them not to be friends anymore. *Crispo told Fenwick and CJ that they were going to be friends forever. *After Crispo hugged Fen he wave for CJ to join. *CJ got sad when Crispo still hide behind a book when they went back to school. *Crispo got worried when CJ didn't go to their last period. *Crispo hall monitor so she wouldn't get in trouble. *Crispo helped CJ open the raccoon cage. *Crispo stuck by CJ and Fen side when they needed him the most. 'Start a Garage Band Thing!' *CJ asked if Crispo wanted to start a band. *They both sit next to each other in Health Class. *CJ looked annoyed when Mindy told Crispo that he should join her band because she was going to win, *CJ was impressed with Crispo light show in the car. *When CJ was talking about the song she wrote, she looked at Crispo when she said "it's about that feeling you get when you like someone and you not sure what they like you back". *Crispo has a picture of him, CJ and Fenwick in his locker. *CJ was okay with Crispo special effects even though Fenwick wasn't. *CJ went to Crispo first to try and talk him in to coming back to the band. *Crispo had a guilty look on his face when he told CJ that he join Mindy's band. *CJ was shocked and hurt that Crispo left her for Mindy. *Crispo looked back at CJ with a sad look on his face as Mindy pull him way from her. *CJ was sad that Crispo and Fenwick left her to join other bands. *After CJ heard an explosion she immediately knew that it was Crispo. *When Mindy told him not to do special effects he told her that CJ didn't mind his special effects. *Crispo smiled at CJ when she asked him to come back to the band. *When CJ was apologizing and when Mindy was talking, Crispo was looking at CJ the whole time. *Crispo left Mindy's band to go back with CJ. *CJ and Crispo looked at each other lot in this episode. 'Run With the Bears Thing!' Coming Soon. 'Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!' *Crispo was willing to go with anything CJ suggested. *When it showed the History of all good things that happened when Fenwick says no, Crispo still joins CJ for anything she wants to do. 'Be A Fairy Godmother Thing!' Coming Soon 'Stay Up All Night Thing!' *When Fenwick mocked CJ, Crispo sprays him with water and tells him not to. 'Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!' *Crispo tried to help convinced CJ's mom to get her a pet guinea pig. *CJ thought that Crispo's flower baby was cute. *Crispo wanted his flower baby to have a playdate with CJ's flower baby and not Fenwick's chip bag baby. *CJ wanted Crispo help to find her flower baby. *Crispo got made at Mindy because she didn't want him to help CJ and he got into an argument with her about it. *After CJ dropped her flower baby to save Fenwick, Crispo gave her his flower baby and told CJ's mom that he dropped his flower baby and CJ took care of hers. *Crispo was willing to lose to Fenwick about who could take care of there flower/chip baby longer and help CJ. *Crispo tried to convinced CJ's mom that it was her flower baby. *Crispo got happy when CJ's mom said she could have a pet guinea pig. 'Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!' Coming Soon 'Find Your Super Power Thing! *Crispo was happy when CJ told them that they were going to find their superpower. *Crispo and CJ sit next to each other in one of their classes. *CJ told Crispo that his superpower is that he's super handsome. *Crispo was shocked when CJ told him that he was super handsome. *Crispo was happy that CJ got him a superhero cape and smiled at her. *Crispo and Fenwick were trying to think of thinks that makes her special to make her feel better. *Crispo smiled at CJ when she found out what her superpower was. 'Scavenger Hunt Thing! *CJ bought concert tickets for Crispo because she knew that he wanted to go but didn't have the money to buy them. *CJ made up a scavenger hunt so Crispo could find the concert tickets and not feel bad that he didn't buy them. *CJ already knew how to get Crispo interested in the scavenger hunt. *Crispo told CJ and Fenwick if he didn't come back from finding everything on the list, that he loved them. *CJ felt bad when Crispo found out what her and Fenwick did. Make A New Friend Thing! *Crispo and Fenwick weren't so sure they wanted CJ to be friends with Zelphaba because of the rumors about her. *Both Crispo and Fenwick seemed worried when they thought that Zelphaba had made CJ disappear. Be a Mad Scientist Thing! *CJ clapped for Crispo when he won the scientist fair. Join a Club Thing! *Crispo didn't want to join the Save The Bonobos Club without CJ and Fenwick. *CJ wanted Crispo to join the club without them because she knows how much he loves Bonobos. *Crispo immediately came seconds after CJ texted him. *Crispo was shocked that the Bonobos Club took over CJ's club. *Crispo wanted to talked to the Bonobos Club so he could save CJ's club. *After Crispo left the Bonobos Club he went to join CJ's club. *CJ knew when Crispo join her club it was ten times more awesome. *Crispo smiled at CJ when she was able to figure out the *CJ and Crispo were listening to music close together by the DJ booth. Have the Best Halloween Ever Thing! *CJ was shocked that Crispo changed his favorite costume into a scary costume. Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing! *Crispo left Fenwick on the floor so he could go over to CJ's house. *Crispo went to CJ's house so he could got the most out of his sick day with her. *Crispo got a little upset when he would find CJ at her house. *Crispo pretended to be CJ so she would get in trouble with her mom about leaving her bed. *CJ warned Crispo about all the bike police at school so he wouldn't get caught. *CJ and Crispo wished each other luck as the ran by one another. *When CJ missed four days of school Crispo sent her pictures of everything she missed during then. Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing! Coming Soon Survive the Virus Attack Trapped in the Last Home Base Station on Earth Thing!''' Coming Soon Similarities and differences Similarities *Both of there names start with C. *Both can be rebels. *Both are adventurist and optimistic. *Both are best friends with Fenwick. *Both go to Pootatuck Middle School *Both are trying to do 100 things before High School Differences *CJ is a girl and Crispo is a boy. *CJ has brown hair Crispo has brown eyes. *Crispo has blonde hair and CJ blue eyes. *CJ short and Crispo tall. Quotes Coming Soon Trivia *CJ thinks that Crispo is very handsome. *CJ and Crispo almost always stand next to each other. *Crispo and CJ look at each other a lot and smile at one another. Gallery Category:Relationships